SasuNaru: 30 Day OTP Challenge
by dragonrain618
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke, two names that cannot be ever separated. Too intertwined are their fates and destinies for one to ever escape the other. These will be thirty oneshots ranging in size focusing on them. SasuNaru. NaruSasu. Both AU and canon-verse since I love both. Rated M just in case since I might write a lemon at some point.


**A/N: Okay, I've been meaning to do a Thirty Day OTP Challenge for a while, I've just been debating between which one to start with first: SasuNaru or FrostIron, but it looks like SasuNaru has won my complete heart for the next month as I write these. Some of these will be long, some will be on the short side. Yes, there will be grammatical errors more than likely because, unlike when I usually write, I'm just trying to get all my thoughts and feelings out instead of trying to hold back and think through each and everything I write. I'm letting my fingers do the writing with this one. This might not be the best since I'm trying not to spend too much time on these, but I know it's at least semi-decent so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Are you afraid of being alone_  
_ 'Cause I am, I'm lost without you_  
_ Are you afraid of leaving tonight_  
_ 'Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_-"I'm Lost Without You" Blink 182_

It was a rather large room with big windows to one side which were partially open to let in some of the sunshine that was currently filling the outside world with light. It looked pretty much like your typical hospital room, what with the machines and the solitary white color that would drive any patient to the point of insanity towards the end of their stay. Really, a person could only handle so much white

That was why Sasuke kept trying to fill the room with color. There was a framed poster of a well-known band The Konoha Five hanging on the wall opposite of the window with several smaller frames around it, though these ones weren't posters. They were filled with pictures. Some of the pictures ranged from having a whole group within them to only having two, though there were always the same two people in each and every photo: a pale skinned boy with dark hair and an obvious attitude surrounding him…and a tan boy with golden blonde hair and eyes so blue that it looked as if they were mini skies themselves. The only other real color within the room were two vases filled with sunflowers, each on either side of the bed on the two nightstands that rested there.

With everything in the room…it was almost easy to miss the form lying still on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his face. The once healthy tan skin had become an almost sickly pale with bandages covering here and there over lingering cuts…the once smiling lips now pressed down into an even line as his chest rose and fell slowly, so slowly it almost seemed as if any breath could honestly be his last…the golden spiky blonde hair that once stood out within a crowd now hung flat with a dulled look to it. Overall, anyone walking into the room wouldn't notice the sweet hyperactive teen that had been stuck in that bed for what felt like months…especially to the raven haired teenager who spent almost all hours of the day by the blonde's unconscious form, usually having to be dragged away forcibly by his brother to even leave.

God…how long had it been since he had last seen Naruto smile?

_Too long_, was the answer supplied by his brain almost immediately as he sat there in his usual seat beside the comatose teen who, just a month before, had been grinning his usual bright grin and yelling at him for not paying him enough attention when the raven had started to ignore one of the blonde's long winded rants about homework.

_God…I should have paid him more attention…_

But how had he been supposed to know what was going to happen?

It had all started with a fight. Oh god, if he could take that fight back he would in a heartbeat. What had it even been about? Oh right…prom. Naruto had wanted to go, but Sasuke had seen it as nothing but a waste of time, so he had told the blonde he wasn't going to go. Damn it….why hadn't he just said yes? Sure, he would have had to deal with more than a little discomfort considering how much he detested practically everyone besides Naruto and his older brother, but he could have put up with it….for Naruto. He could have dealt with it just to keep his best friend, his boyfriend, happy. So why hadn't he? It was obvious he would have caved eventually like he always did whenever Naruto really truly wanted to do something, so why hadn't he just spared them the trouble and agreed? If he had just said alright, then Naruto wouldn't have called him a bastard, except this time as an insult instead of its usual affectionate meaning coming from the younger…wouldn't have left the house annoyed to walk on home.

Classic cliché case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Christ, all he had been doing was _crossing the street_. It was a red light for fuck's sake!

And it had been fucking daylight as well! How the hell does something so fucked up happen when the sun is shining its brightest? Seriously?!

Who the hell got drunk at three in the afternoon anyway? On a Wednesday?!

And the damn bastard had just drove on off after plowing down the sweet innocent blonde who had never done a single damn bad thing against anyone! Hell, he even yelled at Sasuke when Sasuke would be rude to someone!

And now Naruto was stuck in this damned hospital bed where he had been for nearly an entire month. An entire month. An entire month of Sasuke sitting around, watching Naruto just lying there as if asleep and not in some deep horrific coma his body had put himself in to try and protect him from some of his worse off wounds. An entire month of thinking about everything he could have done differently, everything he could have done to have just kept Naruto from leaving the house.

"I'm so sorry, dobe." Sasuke whispered quietly to the still blonde, his hand holding onto the other's hand gently with a hint of pain being able to seen within his dark onyx orbs. "If I hadn't been so stubborn about Prom….you wouldn't be here…." He had almost lost his light. The light that had been there for him always. When his mother died when he was six….when his father died when he was fifteen and Itachi was left as his guardian….when he and Itachi would fight….Naruto had always been there for him. He had been the one constant in his life he knew he could always, _always_, depend upon.

He dragged a finger along the inside of the blonde's hand slowly, delicately tracing each and every line and curve on the teen's palm, his eyes uncharacteristically soft which made it rather easy to see the full out pain he was within. "Please…wake up, Naruto…The doctors say that there's a chance you'll never wake up…but fuck them. They don't know you. They don't know how strong you are, how you never give up. So please...wake up. I-I don't know how much more of this I can take. Every day…just watching you lay there in this damned hospital bed…knowing I could have stopped this all from happening….it's…it's hard, dobe….So for me, please….wake up."

_Please wake up…because I'm lost in a sea of storms until you do._


End file.
